1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a plurality of liquid ejecting heads that eject a liquid, particularly to an ink jet type recording apparatus including ink jet type recording heads that discharge an ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
There is proposed an ink jet type recording head unit as an example of a liquid ejecting head unit which includes ink jet type recording heads that eject ink droplets from nozzle openings through a change in pressure by a pressure generating unit, and a head fixing substrate (unit base) on which a plurality of ink jet type recording heads adhere to a side thereof opposite to a liquid ejecting surface in which the nozzle openings are formed (for example, see JP-A-2015-174387).
In such an ink jet type recording head unit, the plurality of ink jet type recording heads form a long nozzle array, thereby making it possible to increase a yield ratio and to decrease manufacturing costs, compared to a case where one ink jet type recording head forms a long nozzle array.
In addition, the ink jet type recording head unit includes a lifting-lowering mechanism that is capable of adjusting a position of a nozzle-formed surface with respect to an apparatus main body. As a position of the nozzle-formed surface with respect to the apparatus main body, a reference position obtained when an ink jet type recording head touches the apparatus main body is determined (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-046871).
However, when the reference position of the nozzle-formed surface with respect to the apparatus main body is defined through the touch, the reference position is shifted due to deformation, positional shifts of components, or the like. Therefore, a problem arises in that it is not possible to position the nozzle-formed surface with respect to the apparatus main body with high accuracy.
When there are variations in the position of the nozzle-formed surface with respect to the apparatus main body, there are variations in a gap between an ejection target medium and the nozzle-formed surface which are held in the apparatus main body, and a problem arises in that a landing position of an ink on the ejection target medium is shifted or the like.
Note that such problems arise not only in the ink jet type recording apparatus, but also in a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid other than an ink.